Christmas Kidnap Special Edition
by Iris Musicia
Summary: It's not what you think it is . . . super special Christmas Edition fic!  Enjoy and Froeliche Weihnachte, everybody! -complete-
1. Kidnap?

**Disclaimer: I don't own and have yet again run out of clever ways to say that. **

**A/N: Have fun with this special Christmas fic!**

"Kurt, you'd better go—" Logan started to say, but Kurt cheerily cut him off.

"Ja, ich weiss! I know!" He leapt up from the sofa by the fire and bounced into the kitchen, bumping into Ororo.

"What's got you so happy?" she smiled.

"Weihnachten! Christmas!" Kurt replied happily, tucking his hair behind his ears as he fished the big glass out from under the sink and filled it with warm water at the sink. He carefully carried the glass out to the hall, where he encountered Kitty wearing a thick red-and-green Christmas sweater.

"Hey Kurt. You, like, going to—" she started to ask.

"Yep! And aftervards, I'm going to make a _zitronekuche— _lemon cake!" he chirruped, and continued to bounce down the hall without spilling any water, using his tail for balance. Kitty giggled and continued down the hall, disappearing into the rec room.

Kurt bounced the length of the hall and balanced the cup in one hand as he opened the garage door. The light from the hall illuminated the X-Van and Scott's car, and Kurt stepped into the garage, down the stairs, and shut the door with his tail. It became instantaneously dark, but his eyes quickly.

"Hey Morgan. How's your day been? Mine vas good. I'm going to bake a _zitronekuche_; you can't have any, sorry, but I got you varm vater today, I zink you'll like it better zan vhen Scott or Logan brings you cold vater. Zey don't understand." Kurt said, still holding the cup, testing the water for warmth as he approached the trussed-up Morgan, sitting in the corner impassively.

Kurt approached her and showed her the cup of water, and started pouring it into the basin she sat in.

"Just a few more days, zree or four, maybe a school week at ze most, but after zat I _promise_ you'll be untied. You'll really like it. You'll get to come in ze mansion, zough you'll be stuck in ze rec room, but it vill still be nicer zan ze garage, no?" He chatted amiably as he raised the water level in the basin a few inches.

Still, Morgan sat silent and impassive.

"Okay, vell, I'll be back tomorrow morning. Hope you stay varm." Kurt teleported back into the mansion, engulfing Morgan in a cloud of sulfurous smoke, her reflection in the tinted windows of the X-Van distorted and hazy.

**I can't wait to see what y'all make of this. Merry Christmas!**


	2. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: *sigh* . . . really?**

**A/N: this fic didn't go over as well as I had hoped, though kudos to XSpaRkieX for an awesome review! ;)**

The next morning, Kurt came out to check that Morgan's water hadn't frozen, and give her a few words of parting before school:

"Don't vorry, ze date's been moved up. Tonight! Ve'll make you look really pretty, Jean and Keety vill dress you up beautifully. Tschüs!"

Morgan shifted slightly in her water, but remained silent, waiting patiently until Kurt returned.

XXX

That night, Kurt bounced happily into the garage, sans cup of water.

"Hey Morgan! Ve're going to move you!"

"C'mon Kurt, quit talking!" Logan growled, coming up to Morgan, Scott in tow. All three grabbed the ropes Morgan was tied with and hefted her up on their shoulders, carrying her into the house, leaving a trail of drips behind.

Morgan stayed perfectly quiet and still as they moved her about, sitting her in different positions in the rec room, until finally Jean said, "Fine! I'll move her!"

She levitated Morgan into her favorite position and declared it was final. No more arguments arouse as she and Kitty and Rogue turned to the stacked boxes behind them. Rogue removed the skirt and carefully arranged it on Morgan. The beautification had begun.

XXX

That night, as everyone slept, Kurt crept down to the rec room to talk to Morgan.

"Hey Mo. I vas just zinking . . . yanno, more zan I usually do . . . but anyvay, I vas zinking, and I'd like to apologize on behalf of ze X-Men. Ve kidnapped you from your home and family and held you hostage, tied up for a veek in a cold, drafty garage, zen we beautified you. Zat vas probably your favorite part, ja?" Kurt chuckled and continued.

"But ven you can't stand any more . . . I'm really sorry again . . . but it makes me happier zinking zat at least you vere happy." Kurt smiled sadly, and swore he thought Morgan shift slightly, almost, sort of, smiling back.

"However, trust me, Christmas vill be just as happy and amazing for you as it is for us, if not more . . . just zink! Standing zere you'll be able to see St. Niklaus! Santa Claus, Morgan! Santa! . . . on a different note, vat did you vish for for Christmas? Probably not zis, I'd bet, but somezing nice. Your home again? Or did you even vish? You didn't? ! Vell, I'll speak for you in your vish. You'll get to stay here for a long time, and ve'll all appreciate you eqvally, how's zat for a Christmas vish? Pretty good, I'd say." Kurt said. He sighed happily and put his head down on his arms, on the arm of the sofa, the twinkling emanating from Morgan reflected in his bright gold eyes.

Contented and full of Christmas happiness, Kurt fell asleep staring at the tall, beautiful Morgan, bedecked in gold tinsel and lights and glass ornaments, the mansion's favorite Christmas tree.

**Hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
